Darnez FC
Darnez FC; Born 23-12-1986, is a superstar currently working for EVPW (Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling.) He is best known for his tenure in ICW Revolution, before it merged with EVPW, where he won the TNS Tag Team Championship once, the SNK Television Championship once, and the SNK Knockout Championship once, making him a Triple-Crown Champion in ICW. He has one brother, Matt "The Saint" Campton, who is currently working the independent scene. History Before ICW Before wrestling for Intense Championship Wrestling, Darnez FC was training himself in Australia to become a pro wrestler. After graduating high school, he moved to the United States, using most of the money his father sent over to him before he died to help in securing a house and a contract with ICW. After wrestling in the independants for a few months, Darnez quickly rose through the ranks of an unnamed federation and became their top champion. As soon as he became the champion however, he dropped the main title and moved up to ICW to begin wrestling for them full-time. ICW After moving up to ICW, Darnez was entered into a World Title tournament to determine the first ever Tuesday Night Terror Champion. He won the Quarter-final match when his opponent no showed the match. It was at this point that Darnez began having problems outside of ICW, and where he signed a Leave of Absence. However, by some form of management mistake, Darnez was still signed to compete in the subsequent tournament match, which he obviously didn't show up for. He was also reported no-showing for another match, even though he was still on his LOA. When Darnez returned to ICW, he was placed in a ladder match against Commando to determine the final member of Team Tre TNT. Even though Darnez won the match, the Team never happened. It was at this point where Darnez was booked to face Cody Long and Phenomanal X for Cody's TNT Middleweight Title at Valentines Bash. However, at this point, ICW had to close down due to financial issues. Most of the ICW roster moved onto APW, however Darnez didn't follow everyone else to APW, and instead decided to create his own company, the International Impact Wrestling Federation. IIWF Darnez started IIWF after ICW folded. Using what money he had made working for ICW and the rest of his fathers money, Darnez bought out a previously unnamed wrestling federation and renamed it the International Impact Wrestling Federation. However, all of the contracted superstars no-showed the first event, so Darnez sold the company back to its previous owner, only owning the company for three weeks. Darnez didn't work the independants after re-selling IIWF however, and instead decided to stay home and catch up on writing his book. After another month or so, Darnez got a call stating that ICW had re-opened its doors. Darnez quickly signed with the new ICW, which would be the greatest decision of his life. ICW:Revolution After signing with the new ICW, Darnez was placed on the SNK roster and was entered into a tournament to decide the new SNK Knockout Champion. He was eliminated from the tournament in the first round after arriving late for his match against Lachlan Smith. At this point he entered a short feud with A.J Scally, which had them face off in a match to determine the no.1 contender for the SNK Television Title in a match which also involved Chainz. Chainz won the match after pinning Darnez FC. After losing the No.1 contenders match, Darnez took a little bit of time off to reflect on his life. He returned two weeks later and sat down in the middle of the ring in protest of not being given a fair go. Darnez was awarded a SNK Television Title match against Evan "Fallen Angel" by Mr. Ace, but as a result of "protesting", The match would be made a lumberjack match. That same night on SNK, Darnez would defeat Evan after some help from Chainz, thus giving him his second win in the new ICW and his first ever title. This would begin a feud between Darnez and Evan, as Darnez had injured Evan's wrist in the match. However, prior to facing off again, Darnez had formed a team known as the Ego Crushers with Donkey Dude, and they both faced off against Malevolence in a ladder match at One Night in Paris. They were close to winning the match on several occasions, however, Malevolence managed to grab the titles first. On the next TNS show, the Ego Crushers challenged the new tag team champions for their tag titles. They were successful in their challenge and became the new tag team champions. This made Darnez FC a double champion. Darnez also competed on that weeks SNK. After successfully defending his SNK Television Title against El Conajo Blanco, Darnez was attacked by the returning Evan. Darnez would be attacked again by Evan following a match on next weeks SNK. At this point, a match was scheduled for Battle Of The Titans between the two for Darnez' Television Title. However, this would mean Evan would be wrestling two matches in one night, as he had to defend his SNK KO Title in a match against Santiago also. So management decided to "combine" both matches into one giant Main Event match, with both titles being contested inside a steel cage. Darnez managed to win the SNK KO Championship after escaping the cage with some help from AJ Scally, but he had to drop the SNK TV Title to Santiago in the process. Darnez would now be a Triple Crown Champion in ICW, having held a Main Event tier title, A lower tier singles title, and a tag title. Rivalry with TNS After winning the SNK KO Championship, Darnez became a lot more cockier and ran his mouth more. He also hired a financial assistant known as Johnny "Dirt" Quay, who would escort Darnez to the ring carrying a "Jar of Dirt" and would interfere in Darnez' matches on occasion. It was at this point where TNS' banner was vandalized, yet no-one knew who had vandalized the banner, although people suspected it was an SNK superstar. Darnez also entered a short feud with Andrew Cage after he cut Andrew Cage off while Cage was cutting a promo. This led to a non-title contest between the two at Worlds End with TNS' General Manager, TPK as the special guest referee. Before this match began however, Darnez was stripped of the TNS Tag Team Title after his partner, Donkey Dude, retired from wrestling. During the match both Darnez and Cage were having, both men decided to attack TPK and end the match with a double count-out. This would start a rivalry between Darnez and TPK, but more so TNS and SNK. After Worlds End concluded, Darnez formed a stable known as STD along with the new Extreme Chaos Champion Tayler Nathan Thomas, the former SNK Television Champion Santiago "The Viper" Elamo, Tayler's girlfriend Chardonnay and Darnez' financial assistant Johnny "Dirt" Quay. To debut their team, STD attacked TPK and branded him with the letters "STD" using Chardonnay's nails as the branding item. Before the assault on TPK, he challenged Darnez to a "TPK's house of Horror's Match". Darnez responded by attacking TPK and telling him "I accept". On this same night, Darnez would lose the SNK KO Championship to Morzan, who had won a tournament at Worlds End for the right to face Darnez. Darnez never got his rematch however, as he drew his attention to TPK, who began developing "Split Personalities". After unsuccessfully helping AJ Scally defend his title against the entire SNK roster, Darnez had to prepare for his "House of Horrors" match against TPK. When the night came, Darnez came to TNS with AJ Scally in his corner, showing that some form of alliance had been formed between them. After Darnez made his entrance, he revealed that he stole TPK's pills, which had caused him to develop his "split personalities". During the match, AJ Scally got involved in the match, along with Kato Faraji, who Darnez had sturck a deal with earlier that night. Darnez pinned TPK after TPK was assaulted by Kato Faraji. After this contest, a match was made for Face-Off which had Team TNS; Which consisted of NVX, Tholovis Redace and TPK, faced off against Team SNK; Which featured Tayler Nathan Thomas, Morzan and Darnez FC, with the special referee of this contest being revealed to be LG Millard, who had been inducted into the ICW hall of Fame along with Tripp earlier that night. The match itself was back and forth, until AJ Scally interjected himself into the match and attacked SNK's team. LG Millard looked as if he'd stop Scally, until he too attacked SNK's team. After helping TNS win the match, LG Millard and Scally attacked TNS' team. They then announced they had jumped ship to TNS, betraying SNK in the process. Injuries and EVPW After the TNS vs SNK contest, Darnez was not seen for a few weeks. At this time, his brother, Matt "The Saint" Campton had signed with ICW. Matt "swore revenge" against Darnez for what had happened in the past, however, Darnez was out with a wrist injury at the time, so the rivalry never really kicked off. A few weeks later, a triple threat match was scheduled between DaKondemned, Tayler Nathan Thomas and a mystery opponent to determine the new SNK KO Champion, as Morzan had retired a week prior. The mystery opponent was going to be Darnez FC, however, he never made it to the match due to his flight being cancelled. Tayler Nathan Thomas would go on to win the match and the title. Darnez was not scheduled to compete at ICWs next PPV Evolution, so he decided to not even show up to watch the PPV. After Evolution, ICW had decided that to "prolong its future" it would need to merge with EVPW. Darnez did not know of the merger until he arrived at the next venue at which SNK was scheduled to be held at. After being told the show was cancelled, Darnez headed home only to find a note telling him that his contract was now the property of EVPW. Darnez, angered at these turn of events, made a video for EVPW.com stating his anger against EVPW in general, and badmouthing all of EVPW's talent. A few days later, Darnez would make his on-screen debut for EVPW cutting a promo where he badmouthed EVPW again. Darnez would make his match debut for the company by winning a Lethal Ladder match against Daniel Throne and the Imperial Champion; Thomas Cathy, who was previously undefeated, on the first ever EVPW edition of SNK. Darnez then entered a short feud with AJ Scally after Darnez proclaimed himself to be the "streak ender" and challenged anyone who was undefeated to a match. Scally would be the one to answer the call, as he was undefeated at Pay-Per-Views. A brawl began after Darnez slapped Scally, which ended with Scally flipping over the top rope and colliding with Darnez. But before this contest was scheduled, Darnez teamed up with XWO members NVX & Angel Morgan to take on the Kingdom members Rhaps, Amanda Hallsworth and the undefeated Vladimir Strife with Tripp as the special guest referee. After a brutal contest which saw blood and body mutilation, The Kingdom would get the victory after Rhaps pinned Darnez FC. The Kure After the match ended, Darnez called Tripp down to the ring so that he could shake his hand for calling the match in an unbiased manner. NVX then also wished to shake the hand of Tripp, however, before he could initate the handshake, Darnez FC struck NVX in the back of the head with a microphone. Tripp and Darnez then beatdown on NVX, causing severe bleeding to the Dark prince of X-Treme as a result. Tripp and Darnez then announced the formation of The Kure, a team who set out to "Purge" out anyone who they deemed needed to be purged, and NVX was there first victim. Darnez and Tripp would then try and come up with a catchphrase, with Darnez pitching unoriginal ideas. This would be the teams "other focus" for the time being. The next week on WNG, Darnez faced AJ Scally in a submission match, however, before the match could begin, Darnez would attack the referee, making the match a no contest as a result. Darnez would attack Scally with a sledgehammer, giving him a broken ankle and a possible concussion from the assault as a result, leaving Scally unable to compete for an unknown amount of time. The next week on WNG, Darnez would face Demon in a match where both competitors picked a stipulation. Darnez picked a first blood stipulation, while Demon picked a Table stipulation, so, the match could only end when someone was bleeding and then slammed through a table. After a very close contest, Demon would beat Darnez. TWF Darnez joined TWF when it first began, and was quickly given a TWF Tag Team title shot along with his partner (and ICW wrestler) Donkey Dude, however, Darnez and Donkey Dude both no-showed the event. Darnez would not show up in a TWF building for several months until he joined TWF's backstage crew. After working behind the scenes for TWF for a few weeks, Darnez was released from his contract after TWF folded for bankruptcy. In Wrestling ''Finishing/Signature Moves'' *''Futures End (Corkscrew Neckbreaker)'' *''Cash Flow (Jumping Inverted Bulldog)'' *''Darnez Deathlock'' *''Ribwrecker'' (Discontinued April 2008) *Darnez Devestator (Diamond Cutter) *Rocket DDT (Inverted Flapjack) *Split-legged Corkscrew Moonsault *Ankle Lock *Tiger Suplex *Top-Rope Wheel kick Regular Moves: *Multiple Suplex Variations **Standing Suplex ***Single or Multiple **German Suplex ***Single or Multiple **Snap Suplex **Stalling Suplex **Half-Nelson Suplex *DDT *Moonsault *Fujiwara Armbar *Arm Drag *Top Rope Splash *Full Nelson *School Boy Roll-Up With Donkey Dude *'Ego Trip (Elevated Corskcrew Neckbreaker)' *Double DDT *Double Atomic Drop *Double Face Crusher *Double Superplex *Powerbomb/Neckbreaker Combination *Russian Leg Sweep (Donkey Dude)/Diving Clothesline (Darnez FC) With STD *'DST (Two members hold the opponent up on their shoulders, with one member holding the opponents Ankles and the other member holding their wrists. The third member then jumps off of the top rope and drives his kness into the opponents back, at which time the other two members sit-out the move, driving the opponent into the canvas.)' With Tayler Nathan Thomas *Backbreaker (Tayler Nathan Thomas)/Leg Drop (Darnez FC) *Double Suplex *Leg Sweep (Tayler Nathan Thomas)/Calf Kick (Darnez FC) *Super Kick (Tayler Nathan Thomas)/Tiger Suplex (Darnez FC) With Tripp *'PURGED! (HXCv.2 by Tripp into a Cash Flow by Darnez FC)' *'The Silencer: (Throwing Powerbomb by Tripp into a Futures End by Darnez FC)' *Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker (Tripp)/Top Rope Leg Drop (Darnez FC) *Double Wishbone Split *German Suplex (Darnez FC)/Reverse DDT (Tripp) *Double Super DDT *Calf Kick (Tripp)/Tiger Suplex (Darnez FC) Other Managers *Johnny "Dirt" Quay (ICW Revolution) *Chardonnay (ICW Revolution, When in STD) Entrance Music *'Gold Medal by Trademarc' *Rise Today by Alter Bridge *My Curse by KillSwitch Engage (Original ICW) Ego Crushers: *Crushing of An Ego by Donkey Dude STD: *Ladies and Gentleman by SALIVA The Kure: *The Only by Static X Quotes/Catchphrases *It'll be the end of your future! *Honestly... Nicknames/Alias *"Self Proclaimed" Future of EVPW *The Streak Ender *Master of the Rant *The Future Champion *Darnez CC (After winning any singles championship) Achievements ICW Revolution ''Championships'' *ICW Triple Crown Winner (1 Time) *SNK Knockout Champion (1 Time) *SNK Television Champion (1 Time) *TNS Tag Team Champion (with Donkey Dude) (1 Time) ''Awards'' Half Year Awards: *Best RPer (Tied with Tripp) (1 Time) *Best Heel (1 Time) *Best Tag Team; The Ego Crushers (with Donkey Dude) (1 Time) *Best Match; Darnez FC vs Evan "Fallen Angel" vs Santiago "The Viper" Elamo in a Steel Cage for the SNK Knockout Title & the SNK Television Title at Battle Of The Titans (1 Time) *Best Feud; With Evan "Fallen Angel" (1 Time) Superstar of the Month: *Superstar of the Month for May (1 Time) Personal life Darnez currently owns his own restaurant known as the "DFC Eatery" which makes it home in Greenwich Connecticut. Darnez has been in many relationships, yet none have lasted more than a few months. After breaking up with his latest Girlfriend Eliza Moore a couple of weeks ago, Darnez stated that he would now make his career his priority and put everything else on the back burner for the time being. Darnez is an avid Video Game fan and loves to play any and all wrestling games. His favorite pastime besides playing video games is to exercise while playing them, thus getting some of the required exercise he needs to keep healthy whilst enjoying himself at the same time. Category:Wrestlers